


Болотные огни

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Cannibalism, Giant Spiders, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Tragic Romance, non-human sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудно быть геем в обществе, где мужские особи существуют исключительно как резервуары спермы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Болотные огни

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Disciples.

Хш всегда знал, что он _не такой_. Это невозможно не знать про себя. Если все юные пауки трепещут при одной мысли о встрече с паучихой, сотый раз обсуждают между собой, как не сплоховать в тот главный и единственный момент своей жизни, когда паучиха ими заинтересуется, и чертят на песке неприличные картинки, пока никто не видит, а ты не можешь понять, что их так тревожит, значит, с тобой определённо что-то не так. 

Со временем Хш понял про себя страшное. Его не просто не интересовал вопрос соития — эта тема его пугала. Когда начался сезон Поиска и по утрам Хш то тут, то там натыкался на разорванные в клочья останки сородичей, его охватывал ужас. 

В тот день, когда Хш наконец понял про себя _всё_ , он увидел тело одного из своих друзей. Точнее, куски тела — сначала лишь часть одной из лап, маленький кусок брюшка, к которому прилипла паутина... Чужая паутина, понял Хш, и его лапы испуганно поджались. Он шлёпнулся на землю — и только тогда заметил. Чуть в стороне, скрытая высокой травой, лежала голова Фх, оторванная и с силой отброшенная. В остекленевших глазах Фх застыло выражение невероятного наслаждения, того самого, которое никак не мог понять Хш. Глядя в эти глаза, Хш осознал: ему нравятся пауки. Не паучихи. Самцы. Хш смотрел на растерзанного Фх и отчаянно жалел, что его больше нет, что Хш никогда не сможет нежно провести лапой по его лапе, сказать ему что-то такое, от чего тот затрепещет, будто к нему обратилась паучиха...

Признаваться в этом было нельзя. Самцы существуют для того, чтобы оплодотворять самок, а если кто-то непригоден к этому, то его и кормить не стоит. Хш, конечно, уже давно сам добывал себе еду, но если его прогонят, он скорее всего погибнет. Все пауки и паучихи, покидавшее это болото в поисках лучшей жизни, неизменно гибли, обычно от лап людей. Хш не хотел, чтобы ему выпустили внтренности копьём или сожгли бы его магией. Паук должен умирать не так.

И тогда Хш решил довериться болотным огням. Глупая идея, на самом-то деле. Только дураки верят в детские сказки — или те, кому больше не во что верить.

Рассказывали, будто среди болотных огней есть особенные, более жёлтые, чем другие, и тот, у кого есть несбыточное желание, может попытаться найти их. Тогда они приведут в его в такое место, где его желание внезапно окажется не таким уж несбыточным, а там уж главное — не сплоховать. Говорили, будто это особая магия болот. Хш никогда не верил в эту ерунду, но для того, чтобы ему повезло, должно было случиться чудо, а чудес ведь не бывает — так же, как и особенных болотных огней. А раз чудес не бывает, ему никогда не найти счастья... Нет, так не пойдёт! Надо, чтобы чудеса бывали! Хш поверит в это, и тогда всё случится правильно!

Думая так, Хш принялся искать особенные болотные огни. Много времени провёл он в поисках и даже отыскал вместо болотных огней заблудившихся в болоте людей, совсем свеженьких, пригодных в пищу. Другие пауки радовались и называли его славным охотником, и все шептались, что вот-вот на него обратит внимание какая-нибудь паучиха. Хш отмахивался от этих разговоров сразу тремя лапами и продолжал искать.

И чудо случилось. Однажды вечером, стоило ему в очередной раз выйти искать болотные огни, странные жёлтые пятна зажглись прямо над болотом. Когда Хш приблизился к ним, они отлетели чуть дальше и замерли, будто дожидаясь его. Он пошёл за ними, не зная, что думать, опасаясь глупой шутки. Огни беззвучно летели всё дальше и дальше, и наконец Хш очутился на краю болота, там, где раньше не бывал — и увидел, что совсем неподалёку нерешительно топчется на месте ещё один паук, совсем незнакомый.

Он был прекрасен. Нежные волоски на сильных лапах, гладкое, лоснящееся брюшко, идеально круглые, близко посаженные глаза — Хш залюбовался так откровенно, что паук, кажется, заметил. Осторожно перебирая лапами, он приблизился и недоверчиво заглянул Хш в глаза.

— Ты правда?.. — нерешительно спросил он. — Ну... Ты правда хочешь... того же, чего и я?

Вместо ответа Хш присел на задних лапах и в страстном жесте поднял передние, начиная брачную игру. 

Игра быстро переросла в короткую драку, и Хш выиграл. Ликуя, он обнял своего возлюбленного одной лапой, но тот, нежно прошипев слова любви, грациозно выскользнул из объятий и пристроился сверху. Хш весь дрожал; о, теперь он понимал тех молодых пауков, которые тряслись от одного лишь упоминания о желанной паучихе!

Объятия возлюбленного были нежны и полны страсти. Он ласкал Хш, щекотал его нежное брюшко, осторожно гладил хелицерами его голову сзади, сразу под глазами. Наконец член вошёл в одно из отверстий паутинных желез Хш, и волна невиданного ранее наслаждения накрыла их обоих. Хш никогда раньше не думал, что можно получать такое удовольствие, ощущая, как два тела сливаются в одно, чувствуя, как теряет голову тот, кто рядом — нет, не рядом; тот, кто сейчас тоже ты. Два паука двигались в едином ритме, Хш насаживался на член того, кто ему и имени-то не сказал, и чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. Чудо свершилось, и даже болотные огни оказались правдой для того, чтобы привести его сюда — чего ещё можно желать?

Когда член внутри Хш дёрнулся в последний раз, извергая вязкую жидкость, и его собственный член тоже оросил семенем землю, у Хш родилось ещё одно желание — совершенно нестерпимое. И тогда он чуть приподнял брюшко, в котором всё ещё был член возлюбленного, и выстрелил паутиной. А потом резко перевернулся, обхватил любимого всеми лапами и со страстным стоном откусил ему голову. 

Жёлтые болотные огни, висевшие над землёй чуть в стороне, мигнули и погасли.


End file.
